The Elements
by LeCat101
Summary: This is not your typical warrior's story. Step into SkyClan, cats with wings, DarkClan, cats who can teleport, WaterClan, cats who can control water, EarthClan, cats who can control the ground. The Ruler of Time has escaped his prison and is planning a revenge on the Clans. (Summary continued inside, please check it out) FIRST FANFIC! Please read! :)
1. Chapter 1

**~Summary continued~ **

**This is not your typical warrior's story. Step into SkyClan, cats with wings, DarkClan, cats who can teleport, WaterClan, cats who can control water, EarthClan, cats who can control the ground. The Ruler of Time has escaped his prison and is planning a revenge on the Clans. Follow Pearlkit and Silkkit through their journey to find the lost clan, decipher their prophecy, and most of all... Battle against something never touched, never changed before; Time.**

**First FanFic, Please read! :D**

**~Prolouge~**

**The full moon shone on a jagged ledge. On that ledge stood a handsome silver tom, stars shining in his fur. He glanced around nervously, his eyes the moon itself. **

**"My love." A soothing voice came from a beautiful silver she-cat, standing behind the tom. Her eyes were icy blue. The tom turned, and looked at her helplessley.**

**"Silver, please-"**

**"No." Silver's voice was firm. "We cannot change it. It is the will of Nature." **

**The tom sighed and shook his head. "The air is cold. It is not safe. Please, you won't survive and I wouldn't be able to save you, and-" He cut off again when Silver licked his ear. **

**"You already decided. I asked you before..." Her voice faltered. "Before..." **

**"I know I agreed, but not tonight, you can't tonight!" The tom spoke pleadingly.**

**"Moon, I told you-" She cut off and hunched over. "The kits! They-They're coming!" Silver was panting and Moon's eyes widened at his mate.**

_**What have I done? **_

* * *

**Hi everyone! I'm writing my first story, it's called The Elements. I'll try to update as much as I can! So, yeah XD**

**Please reveiw; this story may confuse a few people, so I'm gonna explain it a bit.**

**There is four Clans, SkyClan, DarkClan, EarthClan, and WaterClan (SPOILER, READ AT YOUR OWN RISK: There's gonna be another Clan, kind of like SkyClan from the books but not entirely). The cats in it each have unusual powers. SkyClan cats have wings and can fly and can control air, DarkClan cats can control shadows and use them to teleport, EarthClan cats can control the ground (boulders, rocks, trees), and WaterClan cats can control water. When a kit is born, a "Choosing" is held, and the kit is taken away from its birth Clan and to a new one to master the elements. Just keep that in mind, and hope you like it!**

**~LeCat101**

_ ~The Elements~_

~Chapter 1~

-Unnamed One/Silkkit's POV-

I opened my eyes and yawned. Bluesparks smiled at me.

"Well hello there miss sleepy head."

I blinked. "What?"

"We're leaving for the choosing."

The choosing! I leaped up and quickly started grooming myself. The choosing would be when I would decide whether to stay in WaterClan, or go to SkyClan, DarkClan, or EarthClan, but most importantly, I would be named!

After the quick grooming, Bluesparks led me out of the WaterClan nursery, and Unnamed Two, my sister, bounced up to me. "Can you believe this? We're going! Like, out of camp! Well, we are going to the choosing too but—hey! Maybe we'll see a fox! No.. I think a badger would be better. Then we can all fight and be brave warriors! Do you think I'll go to EarthClan? I think that Clan is weird. Maybe—"

"Hey." I shut her up. "Stop ranting." Unnamed Two rolled her eyes at me as our mother, Bluesparks of course, led us to the rest of the Clan. Pebblestar gave an announcement, and then Unnamed Two was snatched by Hollylight and I was taken by mother.

"Hey!" I protested. "Can't I walk?"

"No."

I sighed. It was boring the way to the Choosing, but when we got there, me and Unnamed Two couldn't help but jump around. Finally, Blazestar called the Choosing to a start. As the we were nudged forward, we inspected the leaders.

Blazestar was a powerful yellow tabby tom, with orange striped and blazing amber eyes. I liked his wings, they were beautiful.

Pebblestar was a grey she-cat and her eyes seemed to flow like water. She was lean and swift, like the water.

Shiftstar was cool too. The coolest thing about her was that her eyes were brown, which was very rare. She was a white she-cat with dark brown spots.

But the scariest of them all was Deathstar, leader of DarkClan. As usual, he had a void of darkness around him, and his image flickered like a flame. He was powerful and deadly, although DarkClan was just like any of the other Clans and just a little creepier.

Blazestar's yowl signaled us all back. "Let the Choosing begin!" Immediately, shafts of moonlight shone on all the kits. Boulders arose around a dark grey kit and a black kit. EarthClan cheered; these kits were theirs. Shiftstar, leader of EarthClan, flicked her tail for silence, and studied to two kits.

"You," her tail pointed at the black she-kit. "Will be Kryptonitekit." Now all the Clans cheered and Kryptonitekit was carried away. I noticed a black she-cat with her head low in a corner.

That was probably Kryptonitekit's mom, I thought. The grey kit was named Titaniumkit. Two more kits were named Acornkit and Drizzlekit, who went to Bluesparks. The Unnamed Two and I sent their mother a sad glance as she carried the kits away.

Suddenly, I was encircled with warm light. I froze, and heard cats cheering. Slowly, I looked up and in the path of the beam there was a cloud. A cloud.

I was in SkyClan! And my sister was there too! Unnamed Two grinned at me as a cloud encircled her head. Blazestar called for silence and studied us carefully.

"You shall be named Pearlkit." He pointed at Unnamed Two and her pearl blue eyes shined.

"And you..." His eyes narrowed at me and tilted his head. "Shall be Silkkit."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! Thanks for reviewing, it means a LOT to me! My computer was being an idiot so I couldn't post today (It's, like, 11 here) and yesterday I was on a plane xD**

**So here's Chapter Two, please leave suggestions, and hope you like it!**

~Chapter 2~

-Pearlkit's POV-

Silkkit purred, then yelped as something locked into her scruff. Suddenly she was rising, rising into the air. She heard Deathstar's faint yowl: "The choosing has come to an end!" Silkkit watched Blazestar extend his wings and even the other leaders stopped to watch.

"Wow," Silkkit whispered. "They're huge!" Blazestar's wings were massive and with a few powerful flaps, he was floating. Silkkit watched a grey she-cat snatch me and soar gently through the air. The grey cat swooshed over to the ginger one carrying my sister.

"Hey Neonlight, how's it going?" the she-cat asked, as my eyes stayed fixed on all the flying cats.

"Good." The cat named Neonlight laughed. A flash of yellow caught all the cats' attention. Silkkit watched as Blazestar zoomed forward. The rest of the ride wasn't very interesting, all Neonlight and the grey she-cat, who was Mistswirl, did was gossip. Soon, they were landing on a large moor. A clearing surrounded by logs was their camp, and Neonlight set Silkkit down.

"Welcome to SkyClan!" Blazestar welcomed Silkkit and I. "Now, Greytail, please set up hunting and border patrols." A dark grey tom looked up and curled his wings onto his back. "Yes, Blazestar." Greystorm started listing the patrols as me and Silkkit started exploring the camp. We looked around.

"Where are the dens?" I mewed curiously.

"SkyClan cats sleep in the open. We have certain spots for diffrent ranks. Leader's den," Neonlight pointed to a log. "Warrior's." Then she flicked her ear to a ring of heather. A few warriors were asleep there. "Apprentice." The apprentice area was much the same as the Warrior's, and the elders was just like the other two.

"Come along kits," Neonlight purred and took us to a hollow tree. As we stepped into their new home, we didn't realize we were being watched.

* * *

"Take that you fox!" I batted at my sister's muzzle.

"No I shall eat your kits! Die SkyClan!" Silkkit replied in a deep, mock voice. We burst out laughing. It was a heartbeat later when Mistshine burst into camp. Silkkit and I gasped and our eyes widened as large as full moons.

Mistshine was beat up. Her ear was nicked, her wing slump dead and bleeding at her side, and she was limping heavily. The words came out of her mouth strangled and agonized, "Fox!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Answer to your question Runningfur:**

**They grow in :3**

**Enjoy! **

~Chapter 3~

-Silkkit's POV-

"A fox!" I gasped, as Mistswirl collapsed. More warriors were streaming from the dens as Greytail set up battle patrols.

"Kits!" That was Neonlight, and she zoomed toward Pearlkit and I.

"But Mommy!" Pearlkit wailed when she was picked up. "We wanna be brave and fight the fox!"

Neonlight stiffened, and growled softly. "The fox would kill you both at the same time in less than a heartbeat. "

I gasped and Pearlkit's eyes widened. "Now listen to your mother." With that, Neonlight swiftly shoved the two inside the nursery.

"Neonlight!" A yowl tore Neonlight away from us. "What?" Neonlight hissed at the deputy when he swooped down from the sky.

"There's a large fox gang. More and more keep coming. We need help!" Neonlight blinked in surprise when Greytail explained. "O-okay I guess. For the Clan."

Greytail nodded. "For the Clan."

Neonlight turned to the wide-eyed kits. "Stay in camp!" She warned us fiercly, and when we recoiled she added in a gentler tone, "And stay safe." The queen then licked us on the head and the next thing we knew, she was flying away.

"What do we do now?" Pearlkit whimpered.

A smile played on my lips. "We go out, of course."

* * *

**Dun dun dunn! Kits! Out of camp! With a fox on the loose! Let's see what happens next!**


	4. Chapter 4

~Chapter 4~

-Pearlkit's POV-

"Go out!" I gasped and Silkkit rolled her eyes.

"We can be brave and save the Clan from the fox!" Meanwhile, Sparrowfeather, the medicine cat, was now hauling Mistswirl away, yapping to her apprentice.

"Shh, be quiet," I glanced at Sparrowfeather.

"Fine! Then if you're gonna be a rock, then I'm going to save the Clan!" Silkkit announced importantly and trotted off, and was immediately swallowed by whatever lay outside of camp.

I moaned, then darted after my sister.

"It's so open!" I gaped at the large moor. Silkkit swished her tail. "Yeah."

Soon, I froze. Silkkit stopped too, our ears strained. Silkkit turned to me and our eyes locked. It was a weird thing we could do. Look at each other and speak with our eyes.

_Its them_, I said.

_I know._ Silkkit replied and turned her head away, not wanting for me to say something she wouldn't believe. That those piercing yowls in the distance were their Clanmates.

"SkyClan, away!" I yelped all of a sudden and sped off, leaving Sikkit in the dust. "Hey," she grumbled. "Wait up."

We ran, finding our legs swift and speedy. Shame, we didn't have our wings yet. Finally, the screeches were right in front of us. We looked at each other, and quickly nodded in unison. Then we peeked our head out of the heather.

A massive battle was going on, there was lots of foxes, so many I couldn't count. SkyClan warriors were swooping in from the sky, attatching themselves onto the bristling foxes. Lots of warriors also lay wounded, while being protected from the ground. Eyes wide in horror, we stared, till a rustling jolted us back.

"Wh-what was that?" My pale blue eyes widened as a large male fox came out of the heather. He had a long gash on his side, muzzle, foot and ear, with glinting yellow eyes. He growled and me and Silkkit started to back away. "S-stay a-away mister fox," I whimpered, my eyes wider than ever.

Before anyone could do anything else, the fox lashed out a bloody paw and raked it across Silkkit's face.


	5. Chapter 5

**Remember to review please, it helps a ton! **

**Oh and a few more things:**

**Runningfur: You'll see… :3**

**Lovepaw: Thank you!**

**Skykitty Of The Night: Thanks! I really appreciate it!**

**And now…..**

**LeCat101 presents…**

* * *

~Chapter 5~

-Silkkit's POV-

Did the fox… smile?

The claws slashed at my face, directly over my eyes. I gave a shriek and crumbled to the blood-stained floor. Pearlkit stared in horror at me, then at the fox as it shrunk and its ginger pelt started to stain black, till only what was left was a small, lithe black tom with massive curling claws. His eyes were _red_, flaming _red_. The tom snickered. His head snapped up at Pearlkit as if he just realized she had been standing there. "She's been marked." Then the strange cat was gone, literally gone in a wisp of smoke. Pearlkit gaped for a heartbeat, until another blood-curling screech came from me. Pearlkit crouched by her me. "Silkkit? Silkkit?"

"It burns… Oh Pearlkit it burns!" was my weak answer.

"What burns?" Pearlkit asked softly. Then she carefully rolled me over. I looked fine, only my bloody paws draped over my eyes. "Let me see." Curiosity was killing Pearlkit. She needed to see what happened to my eyes.

"It burns." I whimpered and my paws slowly drew away from her face. At first, Pearlkit thought nothing was wrong. Then she saw the eyes…

My face was fine, it was just my eyes. One of my eyes was a pale blue, and the other… was a electric green. Pearlkit gasped. "Y-your eye!"

"What?" I mewed.

"It's—" her sentence was cut short as all of SkyClan burst into the clearing.

"What happened?"

"My leg hurts."

"Look! Kits!"

"Oh my! Kits out of camp!"

"With foxes around!"

"Who is it?"

"Pearlkit and Silkkit!"

The Clan exploded and finally a gusty wind shut everyone up. The Clan immediately split, to reveal Blazestar with his wings expanded. "Stop." He growled, then padded to the kits.

"Is he going to scold them?"

"StarClan, no! They're injured."

Few whispers rippled around the Clan.

Blazestar inspected the kits. "Silkkit… remove your paw from your eyes."

* * *

It was back at camp. All the warriors had been healed by Sparrowfeather, and she had strictly told them to get rest. But all of them were up now, mumbling about my strange eyes.

Neonlight had been severley injured and had to stay in the medicine cat den. Now Pearlkit and I were curled up in the nursery, but tonight it seemed cold and drafty. It had turned out I could see perfectly fine, and had no wounds. She was asleep now, Sparrowfeather had given her poppy seeds. Pearlkit was staring at the ceiling of the den, wide awake. After a while, she became restless and decided to ask for a poppy seed too. She padded out from the nursery, and wove around sleeping cats, for SkyClan slept under the sky, only going into their woven dens if it rained. Soon Pearlkit was at the thick mouth of the medicine den.

"Sparrowfeather?" she peeped her head in and looked around. Wounded after wounded slept in nests that circled around the den. Even a few cats slept on hastily-made nests on the floor, their wings sprawled and limp. "Sparrowfeather?" Pearlkit mewed a little louder this time.

_They must be out,_ she thought and looked around. A large sandstone sat in one corner, shelves carved out from it containing herbs. "This place is so cool! I wonder how it feels to be a medicine cat." Pearlkit said to herself as she sat in front of the sandstone. After poking around the herbs for a while and sitting by Neonlight and her Clanmates, Sparrowfeather padded in.

"Hello Pearlkit." The medicine cat greeted the small white kit.

"Hi Sparrowfeather! Can I have these?" Pearlkit held up a few poppy seeds sprinkled on her paw. Sparrowfeather blinked in surprise, then asked slowly, "Do you know what those are?"

"Poppy seeds!"

Sparrowfeather blinked in surprise at the correct answer, and opened her mouth to say something, when a moan distracted her. "Yes, yes take the poppy seeds. Oh Hawktalon how are you feeling?" she said hastily as she darted away.

Pearlkit nodded and padded out. She sat in the clearing, looking at the moon, which was as thin as a claw scratch. Sighing, Pearlkit padded back in the nursery, circled in her nest, and settled down, eating the poppy seeds and falling asleep.

* * *

**Soo… Hope ya all liked it (and I'm not from Texas btw :3) and in the next chapter (SPOILER) its gonna be a while after the fox attack and the two kits become apprentices :D**

**Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

~Chapter 6~

-Pearlkit's POV-

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath Sky-Tip for a Clan meeting!" Everyone's ears perked and they turned to Sky-Tip, an old tree with soaring, leaf-less branches.

"Go, go, go!" Silkkit growled playfully as she extended her new wings. They were pure white, with grey tips. Now, I flapped them and rose a little, then put on a burst of speed. "Race 'ya Pearlkit!" My sister yelped and shot off toward the tree.

"You can try!" I challenged, extending my soft white raced to Sky-Tip, pawing at each other in the air, in attempt to make the other fall. "Wh-whoa!" I gasped and tumbled down.

"Hah! I win!" Silkkit grinned, but then slammed into Sky-Tip. The Clan burst into _mrrows _of amusement as Silkkit scowled and shook herself.

"Okay, okay kits. Calm down. Speaking of kits, Silkkit and Pearlkit step forward." Blazestar meowed and we looked at each other, wide-eyed, then stepped forward. "I, Blazestar, rightful leader of SkyClan—" he was cut off by a piercing screech. The Clan turned to the entrance of camp, where Sleetpelt was panting, his blue eyes wide. "Greytail has been murdered!"

* * *

**Oooh! Not good… and here's the last of it: .com**

**So that was Chapter 6, I'm sorry it's short…**

**PLEASE REVIEW! Reviewers will get WINGS! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Answers to reveiws:**

**Lovepaw: Thank you!**

**Goldsong: Thank you! Your reveiw means a lot :)**

**Runningfur: Thankz :D**

**Skykitty of the night: Thank you :3**

**KittyLovesManga: Awww thanks :D**

**Guest: Yeah lol I know, I needed a diversion to run Silkkit into that cat. **

***gives everyone magical wings that can change pattern/color to what they disire* ON WITH GREYTAIL'S MURDER**

* * *

~Chapter 7~

-Silkpaw's POV-

The clearing hushed into a deadly silence. Blazestar stiffened and scrambled down the tree, not bothering to use his wings. "What?!" His screech shattered the silence.

Sleetpelt gasped and collapsed, revealing a long gash on his side. Sparrowfeather thrust her way toward him, Rainpaw on her heels. Blazestar, fully enraged, unsheathed his claws and gave a quick lick on Sleetpelt's head to prove he had not forgotten his Clanmate. Then his massive wings spread and he kicked off the ground. Inkspot glanced among his Clan. Everyone knew he was going to be the new deputy. "Lets go." Inkspot ordered and spread his jet black wings. Wildwind, Littlestripe, Dragonfire, and Peppermint followed suit. Inkspot started running, the other warriors spreading their wings and running after him. I watched in wonder as they shaped the formation birds did when migrating. Inkspot kicked off the ground, and the other warriors copied, and it ended like a chain reaction. As soon as they were gone, the Clan broke into murmers.

* * *

A yowl sent me and Pearlkit stampeding out of the nursery. Blazestar and the cats that had followed him were supporting Greytail's limp body. A red line of blood curled out of camp, left from a deep bite to his throat. Meadowflower, a pretty white she-cat with light grey spots ran to the returning patrol. "Greytail... My dear Greytail... You seem so peaceful, my love." She whispered, brushing his pelt with her tail. Me and Pearlkit stood frozen a fox-length away, their eyes fixed on the trickling wound. Suddenly, the camp froze. Meadowflower's tail in mid-streak, Blazestar trying to comfort her, Inkspot bowing his head. Greytail's eyes opened slowly and we saw they were blood-red... the same color the black cat that had "marked" me eyes' were. Pearlkit gasped and stumbled backward while my fur fluffed up. Greytail smiled slolwy as his red eyes danced with flames. He opened his mouth to reveal two long fangs and to whisper, _"I'm back."_

Then the red color drained and his fangs shrunk, replaced by Greytail's yellow eyes glazed with fear and his mouth open in a silent yowl of agony.

With a start the camp started up again. Blazestar gave up trying to comfort the mourning Meadowflower and clawed his way up Sky-Tip. There was no need for a call, everyone was staring at him.

"Cats of SkyClan, as you all are aware of, Greytail..." He paused, glancing at Meadowflower and decided not to say 'murdered'.

"Greytail, our loyal deputy has met an end." Blazestar meowed. "We are in need of a new deputy. Inkspot, please step forward." No one was surprised as the muscular black cat stepped forward. "Greytail was a wonderful deputy and we shall miss him dearly, but we require a new one. Inkspot, I have watched you for many moons and you are greatly skilled and responsible. Inkspot will be the new deputy of SkyClan." Surprisingly, there was a loud chorus of cheers before Blazestar waved his tail for silence. "And I believe Silkkit and Pearlkit deserve their apprentice names." He smiled down at us and they stepped forward half-heartedly. Blazestar continued, "Silkkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this moment forward, until you reach your warrior name, you will be known as Silkpaw. Your mentor will be Swiftstreak. I hope Swiftstreak will pass down all she knows to you. Swiftstreak, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have received excellent training from Wildwind, and have proven yourself to be swift and fierce. You will be the mentor of Silkpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to her." I touched her nose to the white she-cat and smiled. The Clan cheered, but less than when they cheered for Inkspot.

Blazestar turned to Pearlkit. "Pearlkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this moment forward, until you reach your warrior name, you will be known as Pearlpaw. Your mentor will be Amberheart. I hope Amberheart will pass down all she knows to you. Amberheart, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have received excellent training from Peppermint, and have proven yourself to be strong and noble. You will be the mentor of Pearlpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to her." The Clan cheered again, then quietly congratulated the new apprentices. As SkyClan drew back to sit vigil for Greytail, Pearlpaw glanced at her sister.

They were apprentices!

* * *

**MORE EXPLANATION TIME**

**The weird cat with red eyes power is to posses cats. Thats why Silkpaw's eye flashed red and Greytail looked evil. Anyways, I'm gonna quickly explain more about the Clans.**

**EARTHCLAN: Live in a rocky terrain, their camp has a boulder at the entrance so very hard to invade. EarthClan's power is to move... well, the earth! They can make Earthquakes (an individual can make very minor ones, but a whole Clan... well, lets stay out of that) and move rocks, dirt, boulders and stuff. -Originated from ThunderClan-**

**WATERCLAN: Live on an island surrounded by water (duh) can control water, and can breathe under it too. -Originated from RiverClan-**

**DARKCLAN: Their camp is pretty much impossible to get in. This is like a tour thingy (what..): Hello and welcome to DarkClan. Wait, what am I saying? Your not welcome here. See those three boulders? Those two on the side cast a permanent shadow on the third one. If your a DarkClan cat, you step into that shadow and, well, sorta teleport. Then your in our camp, which is rumoured to be in a hollow boulder with no exit. Like I said, if your a DarkClan cat, you can teleport through shadows. Step in a shadow, and you can choose wherever you want to reapear! Well where you want to reapear has to have a shadow on it.. Anyways! Yeah! -Originated from ShadowClan (ORLY?)-**

**SKYCLAN: Live in a moor. Can fly, can control air -Originated from WindClan-**

* * *

**Reveiws are greatly appreciated! Stay tuned!**


	8. Chapter 8

~Chapter 8~

-Silkpaw's POV-

"Awuuubggg," was the real intelligent answer I gave Swifstreak when she tried tompoke me away. "Get up." she growled as a ginger cat padded up to her.

"Hi Swiftstreak!"

_Amberheart, _I thought. _Pearlpaw's_ _mentor_.

__"Mornin' Amberheart!" Swiftstreak smiled at her best friend and I rolled into Pearlpaw, making her swat me. "Apprentices." Amberheart sighed and quick as lightning me and Pearlpaw were up, bristling. Swiftstreak grinned. "Better. Now, time to train Silkpaw. See ya Amberheart!" then my mentor briskly started for the entrance of camp while Amberheart called a goodbye.

"Later!" I waved my tail to Pearlpaw and bounded after Swiftstreak. I looked around at our territory for the first time. It was a large moor, with beautiful blue skies, a warm sun, and no clouds. We padded along for a while, until Swiftstreak stopped in a clearing with heather surrounding it.

"Today, you'll learn to fly."

I smiled and spread my white wings. Swiftstreak nodded in approval. "Like the wind in your wings?"

"Better than the king of sparrows!" did I mention my favorite prey is sparrow?

"Good. Now, which way is the wind blowing?"

I frowned. "Its... Its blowing toward us."

"Good! So position your wings like this..." She took my wings gently between her teeth and spread them, tilting them down slightly. "So, when the air is blowing toward you, tilt your wings down a little. And when the wind is blowing away from you, tilt them up. When flying, you have to keep your paws tucked and close to your body. We hunt like hawks. Circle your prey, if its land prey, and when you have a good aim, tuck your wings in and extend your paws. Your nose will be like the direction you go. Listen carefully, this takes real skill. You will have to shoot dowm to the prey and snatch it in your claws, dead or alive, and spread your wings and tilt them up. You should soar safetly away with your catch. Got it?"

I nodded. "Now, follow my steps in taking flight." she crouched and spread her wings to their extent. I marvled at the wings before Swiftstreak's bossy voice snapped my back to the present. "Come on then!"

"Oh, sorry!" I quickly took position Swiftstreak was in; a crouch with my wings spread wide and slightly brushing the ground. "Now kick as hard as you can!" Swiftstreak ordered and I did. But, it didn't end so well. I stumbled and almost plummeted to the ground when I felt a sharp tug on my wing. My wings expanded, and I was gliding. "Tilt your wings forward!" Swifstreak yowled from above me and I risked a glance up. Her wings were fully extended, ruffling gently in the wind. "Yes..." I whispered. "I'm flying!"

* * *

**So there it is! Sorry school is being an idiot and so is my iPad which is the nly way I an update...**

**Sorry its short, I don't really have a talent at long chapters. Suggestions are open, and should we take a peek into the other Clans? Let me know!**

**REMEMBER TO REVEIW PLEEZ :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi! So, I apologize to some of you people who like cliffhangers in every chapter, I'm not as amazing as the Erins and I cant make action appear. And if my chapters are late, blame him! *points at school* But hope you enjoy!**

**Thank you KittyLovesManga for reveiwng. It really means a lot to me, and iPads just hate dont they? XD**

**And Lilypaw/Guest: Ooooooh you're a tricky one XD **

**I'm doing KittyLovesManga's suggestion...**

**Welcome to DarkClan. **

****~Chapter 9~

-Daggerpaw's POV-

I glanced around camp. Nothing much going on. Blackblossom was fading at camp entrance, Spikechain was eating a mouse, Poppypaw was standing in the center of the clearing, trying to get some herb off her paw, and Swiftstrike was talking with Deathstar. I saw Boneshatter, my brother, grooming his pelt in the corner. I smiled and fixed my eyes on a spot behind him. I felt it get really cold, and the world started to get blurry. Pretty normal if you want to Shadow Travel. Then, everything went black.

I waited imaptiently, I wasn't so good with Shadow Travel and I didn't get immediate response. Finally, a thin ray of light shone down on Boneshatter, still licking his pelt. I smiled triumphantly and felt myself floating toward him. Of course, he couldn't see me. I was just a shadow. I urged myself to go faster and I shot straight toward my brother at full speed. I blinked and I was halfway across camp, standing the same place I had set as my destination. First off, I was annoyed cause that took a while and would do me no good during battle when I had moving targets. Boneshatter shifted, and I decided it was now or never.

"HI!" I said really loudly and Boneshatter jumped a foxlength into the air. I laughed as he lunged at me and we tussled onto the floor.

"EarthClan intruder!" I yelped and batted him with my paws. He froze and I scrambled up and backed away.

Fox dung! I almost had him. Now he was gonna do that "special" warrior only move. He started to glow with black light and I hissed. "No fair!"

He smirked and suddenly a deep black hole was opening in front of me. Wait a minute, now I remember what Swordstone had told me. One of the powers we had was trickery. The hole was just an illusion. I focused on Boneshatter's image and leaped. I slammed into his sideand the hole flickered and vanished. "Hah!" I yowled in triumph.

"Get off me you great lump of fur." Boneshatter growled.

"Daggerpaw!" At my name I jumped up and perked my ears. Deathstar was calling me! "Patrol." He said simply and I nodded and bounded toward Silentecho, Shardshatter, Darkshadow, Deathstar and Swordstone. We all padded to a large black stone arch. I heard stories about it from Meltingfang.

* * *

When DarkClan was first made, we used to trade. WaterClan would trade fish in leaf-bare when fish still swam the rivers and mice were hiding. We were the only Clan with catmint back then, and rumor was that an EarthClan kit had fallen gravely ill with green cough. The EarthClan leader came to us herself and said they had been digging and found a large clump of shiny black rock. Our leader agreed for an arch made of the rock in exchage for some catmint.

"Good thing that lil' kit got tha' catmint too!" Meltingfang had chuckled after telling the story.

"Why?" I wanted to know.

Meltingfang had yawned and meowed, "Cause that lil' kit became leader."

* * *

We stopped at the arch. Only solid stone lay behind it. Only cats who could Shadow Travel could get in.

But, if you were to make contact with a cat in the middle of Shadow Traveling, you could get in too.

Deathstar's eyes closed and he faded. A few more cats had begun to fade when I closed my eyes. I imagined a rock on the outside of the wall. The world went black and I opened my eyes to find myself standing on the rock with the rest of the patrol infront of me. "Lets go!" At Deathstar's meow, we all raced into the pines.

Let me tell you, walking is no fun. Shadow Travel, thats another thing. I was walking along and trying to mix up things in my mind. Thats a weird habit of mine.

_Bah... Boh... Bar... _I thought. Deathstar was cursing as he accidentaly stepped in a stream branching off WaterClan's territory. Shardshatter was flickering around a mouse, confusing it. She was in front, then behind, then a foxlength away.

Shadow Travel like that is pretty advanced.

_Bat... Bert... Baht... Butter! _I burst out laughing at the word. Swordstone looked at me funny and Darkshadow rolled his eyes. I flattened my ears. Silentehco poked me with her paw and guestured to a rustling. I crouched and focused. Then I was up in a tree, over looking the patrol and... A robin!

I closed my eyes and shivered at the cold, and opened them to find a robin less than a mousetail away. I grabbed it and killed it swiftly. Smiling, I padded back to the patrol.

* * *

**So thats a glance at DarkClan life! Remember to request Clans and REVEIW :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**I am an idiot. :3**

**In my last chapter, I forgot to thank a few people. So here it goes :D**

**RainyTheKitty: O my gosh thanks :DD**

**skykitty of the night: My story book cover or my profile pic? Profile: searched cat on google images and asked owner if I could use. Story book cover: Got it on DeviantArt.**

**Kochua2012: Oh The Fourth Apprentice is a good one :D and sure PM me for the cat thing..**

**KittyLovesManga: Yeah DarkClan isn't evil :3 You'll find out who... Hehe **

**Another Note: The idea with the DarkClan trading is gonna be a epilogue for The Elements. So look forward to that!**

* * *

~Chapter 10~

-Pearlpaw's POV-

I yawned and rolled onto my back. The sunlight was fading and Blazestar was just coming back with a patrol.

"Hey!" I looked over to Tornadoepaw.

"Hi!" I smiled and rolled onto my paws.

"So, How-" His words were interrupted when a loud rumble shook the camp. All the SkyClan cats were up and ears perked.

"Blizzardbreeze, Hawkwing, Embersky, Inkspot, Snowfleck, let's go." And then, Blazestar was flying away with the warriors on his tail.

"What was that about?"I asked.

Amberheart looked at me. "EarthClan. The earth shakers, earth movers. Earthquake is first sign of near EarthClanners or an EarthClan attack."

"Really? Why did Blazestar leave then?"

"To check the territory." Amberheart answered and then with a nod, padded off.

"Let's check real quick." Toradoepaw meowed, his wings spread already.

I sighed and nodded. "Let's go."

Me and Tornadoepaw took to the sky and skimmed the borders. We landed gently on a large boulder just on the EarthClan border.

"Clear." Tornadoepaw mewed instantly and padded back into our moor. I frowned. Something wasn't right. A shadow fell across me and I looked up to find Blazestar's patrol. Quickly, I dove into a hole under the boulder just as the sound of Blazestar's paws sounded on the top of my hiding place.

"I swear to StarClan I saw..." I reconized Blazestar's voice and I scooched deeper into the hole, feeling my wings start to get scratched.

"Saw who?" Now it was Inkspot landing by his leader.

"Nevermind." Blazestar sighed. Soon, there wasn't anyone left. I tried to come out, but my wings were taking up too much space. When I thought I could make it, a hiss drifted from the darkness below. I craned my neck to stare into a snake's sharp eyes.

My claws unsheathed and I clawed at the snake, but it swiftly dodged. It opened its mouth and in the dim light I saw its fangs and venom driping from the snake's fangs.

I hissed and fluffed up my fur in defense, but it didn't faze the animal. It curled up and then striked. I swear it's eyes flashed red.

My paw shot out and clinked against its fang and it recoiled. My vision started to blur slightly from lack of air and I flimsily tried to claw the snake. The second it's eyes focused on my coming paw, my battle instincts took control. My other paw lashed out and sunk into the snake's scaly skin. It hissed again and it's eyes _did _flash blood-red, then the red color faded and replaced it with a dull yellow. My legs started to buckle just as a voice above yelped, "Look! It's Pearlpaw!"

* * *

**So, yep! Didn't really know what to put in dis chapter...**

**But reveiw plz!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Now, I have to apologize. My computer had this craaazy glitch that blocked my Internet, my mom was out of town so I couldn't use her computer, my iPad is SUPER slow and my phone, well, whenever I go to safari it crashes, and pretty much yeah. I DONT TYPE GRAMATICALLY CORRECT. Sorry I get off track easily..**

**skykitty of the night: No problem ^^**

**Featherleap: The wings grow on them, just like when you're a baby you slowly grow hair.. That was a weird way to explain XD**

* * *

~Chapter 11~

-Silkpaw's POV-

"Pearlpaw... Pearlpaw... You there?" I whispered as Sparrowfeather glared at me. Gosh, why are Medicine Cats so grumpy?

"Snake... snake... Go... Away-No! Wait! I told..." Pearlpaw mewed quietly.

"PEARLPAW." I screamed and she bolted up in her nest.

"Ah!" She looked around frantically.

"No, no! Go back-" Sparrowfeather's warning was too late. My sister's eyes clouded and she went limp. Sparrowfeather caught her and I used my paw gently to poke her awake.

"Pearlpaw.." I whispered and stared at her. Nothing. _Pearlpaw...!_ My thoughts began to grow frantic.

"Just... go. Just go." Sparrowfeather swooshed me away with her tail and I spat in annoyance. Then I reluctlantly padded out. Just in time, too. Blazestar was calling a meeting.

When everyone gathered, he started, "We did not find any evidence of any hostile EarthClan cats, but will lead a patrol to EarthClan camp. Inkspot, Swiftstreak, Flashflood, Sleetpelt, Robinflight..." He looked around. "Silkpaw and I will go. Come along."

I blinked. Me? Me?! Whoa! Cool! Blazestar spread his wings and took off. Man, I wasn't hesitant to follow. I soared with the patrol as we flew over Electric Stream. Electric stream was a large stream that connected all the clans. It would curl into a large pool, which was the Gathering pool. I could see everything! There was our territory, the large moor, and next to it EarthClan. On the other side of EarthClan was DarkClan, thick, deep woods. Next to DarkClan (and us) was WaterClan, which held Electric Stream's source. EarthClan was a bouldery territory, with steep drops and rocky terrain.

Blazestar frowned, obviously a little confused of where to go. Just then, a billiow of dust rose into the sky.

"There." My leader immediately said, swooping toward the dust cloud. He landed on a large boulder and we landed behind him. "Ahem." He mewoed loudly and the EarthClan patrol spun around. Before you could say 'mouse', the sky vanished from sight. "Mouse-brained EarthClanners!" Blazestar hissed. Now I realized what was happening. EarthClan had built a prision out of rocks around us. I narrowed my eyes and focused. A trick we SkyClanner's had in our fur, we ruled the sky. Also know as, the air. A bolt of pure air shot from me and it hit the rocks, tumbling them. The rest of the patrol caught on and soon, our prision was a pile of rubble.

"Clever, aren't you little birdies?" A mocking snarl came from above. We looked up to find the EarthClan cats on a towering staff of rock. It was just one long slab of rock, and they were on top. Blazestar lashed his tail and shot up, spreading his massive wings. I swear the enemy patrol winced. Blazestar landed on next to the patrol, followed by me, Inkspot, Swifstreak, Flashflood, Sleetpelt and Robinflight.

"Cleverer than you rock-heads." Swiftstreak shot back smoothly.

"Stop. We come in peace. Take us to your camp." Well, 'take us to your camp' sounded like an order after 'we come in peace.' I'm not sure Blazestar caught that...

"Fine." Now I could see the tom who had spoken, he was handsome, with a brown pelt and peircing, yet soft, yellow eyes.

"Dustblaze-" A small white she-cat started.

"No, Snowflake." Dustblaze, the tom, interrupted as he leaped off the ledge. I gasped and was tempted to catch him before a column of rock shot up and he landed on it. I watched in amazement as the EarthClan cats, following Dustblaze, jumped down, all the way to the ground using the columns that shot from the ground. Once Snowflake, the last cat, was down; the rocky steps sank back to the ground. Blazestar scoffed, "Show-off kittypets." Before leaping down and using his wings to land a safe landing. I followed, still a little dazed.

The patrol led us through mazes and mazes of rocks and boulders before finally, we came to a massive rock, bigger than any I'd seen before, blocked our path. Instead of turning another way, the EarthClan patrol planted their paws firmly on the ground. Then, all in unison, they rose one paw and the boulder slowly lifted, revealing a busy camp. No one took notice of a floating rock bigger than the whole Clan.

"Go." Dustblaze glared at us and we hurried inside. The boulder slammed back in place with a bone-rattling _BOOM. _

"Shiftstar!" Dustblaze's yowl froze all the cats. All in one movement, three cats had cornered the kits and built a wall around them and the nursery. All the EarthClan cats seperated, either to one side of the camp or the other. I looked at all of them, surprised I could see in the blocked-off camp. EarthClan was really weird. A large white she-cat with brown splotched appeared from a hidden den.

"And what have you brought me." Shiftstar's voice was rough and rocky, just like her cats. Her brown eyes raked us.

"There was a disturbance on our peaceful moor; an earthquake." Blazestar explained, his yellow eyes expressionless and his body stiff. I wonder what was up with him.

"Ah." Shiftstar's claws were unsheathed and she was glaring at Blazestar but there was something under that phony glare...

"We chased off a fox. Ran into DarkClan territory." She flicked her tail dismissively, already turned around... But... Did she just flick Blazestar's ear, just the slightest brush. I looked at my leader and his gaze was bright and hopeful as he opened his mouth, then his eyes darkened and his mouth became a hard line.

"Very well. SkyClan, lets go." Blazestar turned abruptly and padded toward the entrance, which had been opened. Just as the boulder started lowering itself, I caught sight of Shiftstar looking at us with a pained look in her eyes.

* * *

The flight back to camp was uneventful, and we landed safetly. The sun was just setting, and Blazestar called a meeting to confim that everything was okay with EarthClan... But he seemed distracted. I was so curious, I went to Fallwind (after checking on Pearlpaw first, of course). I padded over to a patch of heather and moss (we DID scavenge some moss once in a while) where Fallwind, our only elder, was grooming her pelt. "Fallwind," I mewed, sitting beside her as she laizly eyed me "Whats up with Blazestar and Shiftstar?"

"Mmm." Fallwind croaked, shifting in her nest. "Well there once was a young Blazesky and Shiftrock. Silly fools, fell in love."

"What?!" I exploded. "But they're in diffrent Clans! And they're leaders!"

Fallwind glared at me. "Shush up, young one."

"Sorry." I whispered and let her continue.

"They couldn't help it. Met every night in a small den Shiftstar made for them. Thats where she found out she was having kits. Couln't tell anyone 'bout them, of course. So had a rough, deadly birth. Blazestar tried to help... Only two survived." I flattened my ears. "But StarClan was angry. They cursed their two little kits, and they both died. The message was clear: you can't be with each other. Blazestar left to his Clan, Shiftstar to hers. StarClan took pity, and it was true they were destinied to be leader. Foolish Blazestar, hopping to EarthClan every chance he gets to see Shiftstar..." Fallwind sighed and curled up, clearly dismissing me. I padded away, wondering if Blazestar could ever be happy...

* * *

**Just a glance into Blazestar's past and into EarthClan too! **

**Please reveiw! :D And suggestions are appreciated**


	12. Chapter 12

**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! AHHH I HATE YOU ! *Kicks computer***

**Sorry everyone... I HAD THE WHOLE CHAPTER TYPED AND MY STUPID COMPUTER DECIDED TO RANDOMLY RESTART -_- Lost it all D:**

**Oh well. **

**~Reply to Reveiws~**

**Kochua2012: Yup ^^**

**Runningfur: I decided to update when I saw ur reveiw :D**

**KittyLovesManga: We'll see if Pearlpaw survives... Mwahahahahha**

**Pearlpaw: *Chucks a rock***

**Me: OW. OKAY FINE. **

***Dramatic pause* Now... My dear readers... Welcome to WaterClan.**

* * *

~Chapter 12~

-Acornpaw's POV-

Drizzlepaw hissed at me and I fell, laughing.

"You so did not see that coming!" I exploded and rolled around laughing. She glared at me and shook out her fur, which was newly drenched by yours truly.

"Kits." Me and my sister froze. The icy voice cut us like Violetstreak's claws. Well, guess who it was. Violetstreak. We turned slowly toward the deputy.

Let me explain. Before me and my sister were born, Violetstreak was presented with a prophecy. I'm not sure the original prophecy, but Violetstreak didn't want no prophecy. She wanted to be the prettiest she-cat in all the Clans. More than that, she wanted to be Smokefur's mate. Lunarfrost told us once that Smokefur was selfish and only accepted the prettiest she-cats. He had had, what, seven mates? He was a dirty back-stabber, and only wanted the she-cats for... Hmm, odd now that I think about it. Lunarfrost always seemed to brush away that question but when I insisted, all she said was, "Too young to know." **(O_O) **Anyways, she wanted to be his mate. StarClan told her she had a prophecy to fulfill but she always shooed it away. StarClan finally had to promise her beauty for her to start the war between some rouge group. Violetstreak led the war and won it, and StarClan kept their promise. They left her looking like this. But when she found out Smokefur had died in the battle... Her heart became icy cold. So did her voice. And so did her claws...

Now, you must be wondering how Violetstreak looks like. Here you go: a small, lithe she-cat with, believe it or not, violet eyes. Jet black fur and one dark purple streak from her nose to her tail. Creepy, right? Oops, Violetstreak is talking again.

"We don't have time to play, foolish kits." She snarled and we recoiled from her blazing eyes. No.. Please no... Uh-oh. Violetstreak unsheathed her claws. Pure white, white like the snow. That was her claws. I immediately recoiled. (No, she's not going to hurt us. It's just the sight of them..)

"Back to camp! Now!" She barked and we scampered off. Poor, poor Sootpaw. Having that nightmare for a mentor.

"Race ya." I whispered to Drizzlepaw as we dove into the water. She smiled. "Battle?"

"You're on!" I yelped and we sank deeper into the water. I could see fine and breathe fine, while some stupid DarkClan cat would've been crushed. Finally, our paws touched the bottom of the river. I flicked my tail at her, inviting my sister to go first.

She raised her tail and crouched, then blinked. A tornadoe of water shot from her tail tip and bolted toward me. I lifted my tail and it shimmered as a whirlpool appeared at the tip. I pointed toward Drizzlepaw and my whirlpool sucked her attack in. Then, it started tugging at her. My denmate's eyes narrowed in concentration and she stood on her hind legs. Not good...

Drizzlepaw's tail flicked and another column of water came toward me. She leaped and spread her paws at either side of her as a glow surrounded her small grey form. In one swift movement, her paws slapped together as a large wave formed at their tips and slowly swept toward me, gaining power. I started to panic.

Ummmmm... What now!? I could use... Yeah! I closed my eyes and swept all my energy together, then sent it out. A small snake made of water curled out of my head and weaved through the wave easily, making it's way to Drizzlepaw. Thank StarClan, she didn't notice.

_Go.. Go..! _I urged the deadly snake. The wave was getting closer. After what felt like moons, the snake curled its self around Drizzlepaw's neck and her eyes widened. Yes! I did it! The snake coiled tighter and Drizzlepaw's concentration snapped. The wave became smaller and smaller and soon was no more. I could feel the water snake losing energy and I quickly sent a few bubbles to its aid. No, not the funny little bubbles you get when you breathe out underwater, the deadly kind. My bubbles blasted Drizzlepaw in the chest and she staggered back as the snake popped. Then I sent the claws. You may be thinking, Water claws and bubbles don't hurt. But they do. Imagine a pure force hitting you and knocking the air out of you. That would be bubbles. Claws are the same thing, but they're in a claw-scratch shape, like the moon, and are actually sharp.

So I sent the claws, and they obediently pinned Drizzlepaw to the bottom of the river. I smiled and willed a current to float me over to her.

"Admit defeat! The mighty Acornstar has won!" I announced triumphantly and she growled playfully, strugling with my attacks. "Whatever." She rolled her eyes and lashed her tail, making another wave that sliced my claws in half. "Let's go back to camp." Drizzlepaw led the way home.

I scrambled up onto the bank and shook my pelt as Drizzlepaw did the same. We padded into camp. Our camp was kind of odd, I admit. Half of it was in the water, the other half on land among the reeds. Lunarfrost and Ferncloud were basking outside of their den. Shinesea, Swanfeather, Mountainhaze and Limetwist were padding into the water, probably a patrol. I yawned tiredly, stretching. The sun warmed up my cream and light brown pelt quickly and I rolled onto my back, stretching my legs in the air. Drizzlepaw smiled and batted at my belly softly. I swiped at paw at her nose. We both yawned in unison, then laughed.

"I'm tired." Drizzlepaw mewed, stretching.

"Me too." I grumbled and stood. "Nap time!" I padded to the apprentice den, curling up and feeling Drizzlepaw settle in beside me. I fell asleep with water lapping at my paws.

* * *

**That was WaterClan! Next will be back to SkyClan. After that, you all can decide. **

**R&R plz! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi.**

**I changed the summary and added a prolouge to Chapter 1, you're going to have to read it to understand this chapter... Check it out!**

**~Reply to Reveiws~**

**Runningfur: Yeah :D**

**Kochua2012: Really? Thanks so much! That means a lot to me 3**

* * *

Chapter 13~

-Pearlpaw's POV-

I opened an eye.

_Air... Air! _I needed air. I gulped in the cool air and closed my eyes tightly.

_More... Give me more... _I tried to take in more air, but I couldn't.

_More! More!_ I nearly choked as my paw set on my neck. I couldn't breathe. Suddenly, a small grey she-cat was standing in front of me and coaxing a herb into my mouth. I chewed and swallowed it hesitantly, nearly spitting it out. The cat planted her paw firmly over my mouth so I couln't spit out the foul herb. Then I started thrashing. It tasted so bad! The paw pressed firmer to my muzzle and I felt myself go weak. I ate the weird herb, and closed my eyes...

* * *

I was standing on a ledge.

An ice cold breeze cut through my pelt and I recoiled, but it was coming from every direction. A silver tom was standing in front of me, beside a silver she-cat who was hunched over in pain.

"No... Please, not now..." The tom was whispering and he helped the she-cat to a cave under the ledge. Curious, I followed.

The cave was dark, with one moss nest in a corner. The she-cat colapsed into the nest and started breathing heavily, with the tom standing over her, lashing his tail. With a start, I realized what was happening. The she-cat was giving birth.

Something was wrong. The tom, which I learned was Moon, was right. Something was wrong. The she-cat, Silver, was in much pain. She kept yowling and Moon didn't know what to do. Oddly, during one point, my vision went black. I was wondering what happened when I saw the cave again, but a part of Silver's stomach was blurry. I couldn't see what was there, but I was sure a kit was suckling. I wonder why I couldn't see her kit...

A blood-curling yowl directed me back to Silver. A small white kit fell onto the hard floor, missing the soft moss. Moon immediately unsheathed his claws and hissed at the kit. Silver was trying to scooch away from it, too. It had a evil aura, even I could tell...

The small snow-white kit stood, its head hanging. It slowly padded to Silver in that odd trance of its. I was scared... Very. The harmless-looking kit crawled onto Silver, its head still low, hiding its face. Before Moon could catch it, the kit opened its mouth to reveal two large fangs, and to sink them into Silver's neck.

* * *

I woke with a start, panting and sweating.

What was that thing? A newborn kit, getting up, growing fangs, and killing its own mother!

Just like a demon...

* * *

**Whoa there! EXTREME.**

**This was a dark chapter. That little deadly murderous kit will be back.. Beware!**

**Silver: C'mon! Not fair!**

**Moon: I told you something was wrong!**

**Silver: Hmph.**

**Reveiw!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Whoaaaaa I haven't been here in a while. SO SORRY! Next few chapters will be normal.. Or as normal I can make them XD**

**I'll be updating every weekend. Have to go somewhere. Makin' it quick!**

* * *

~Chapter 14~

-Silkpaw's POV-

Messed up. Plainly messed up. I shook my head. What kind of dream was that? Demon kit, and some StarClanners? Yet, there was something familiar about Silver and Moon...

"Are you alive?" Something poked me in the side. My head snapped up. Swiftstreak was watching me curiously, and I sheepishly realized I had stopped.

"Nope. I'm dead." I replied sarcastically and spread my wings. Kicking off the ground, I glided into the sky. Swiftstreak rolled her eyes and followed me, watching from the ground in case I fell.

Suddenly, a wave of air-literally-blasted me off course and I nearly crash landed. Well, I sort of did.

Swiftstreak had toppled over from laughter from my fall. I hastily clawed my way out from the heather, seething. "That was not cool!"

"Maybe... Maybe..." My mentor was trying hard to contain her laughter. "Maybe it wasn't cool, but it sure was funny!" She burst out laughing again. I hissed and shook my pelt, glaring.

Okay, not cool. _Not _cool. I flicked my tail and a whirlwind erupted from it, engulfing my mentor. "Regret teaching that to me?" I mewed innocently, licking my paw. Swiftstreak sliced my whirlwind in half with her Air Daggers. I giggled.

"Yep. I certainly regret it." She smiled. "Okay, advanced hunting! Take flight!" I nodded quickly and took off again. "Watch." Swiftstreak ordered and she flew off, with me on her tail. She beckoned for me to stop and pointed at a rabbit, munching away on some flower, far below. Swiftstreak slowly circled the rabbit, like a hawk, taking aim. Then, she did the Number One thing you're not supposed to do. Tuck in your wings while in air. I gasped as Swiftstreak shot forward, her nose pointed and her wings firmly glued to her side. She came down on the rabbit, and snatched it with her claws. In that same second, her wings spread and she glided safely over the land.

"Whoa!" I said excitedly, landing beside her. "That was so cool!"

She smiled and buried the rabbit. "You try."

We had to fly a distance before we spotted a young robin. I took a deep breath. "You're going to be fine." Swiftstreak rested her tail on my shoulder and I nodded. "Remember, pointed nose, straight body, and DO NOT PANIC."

"O-Okay." I croaked, and tucked in my wings.

Now I was falling. Falling at full speed. But somehow I remembered what Swiftstreak had told me. _Pointed nose, straight body, DON'T PANIC._ I pointed my nose, straighted my body, and tried very hard not to panic. The ground was almost upon me now. I stretched out my front paws with unsheathed claws and snatched the robin, and unfurled my wings. I sort of glided. Sort of. My body tilted enough that I didn't land face-first, but didn't have a happy landing either. I stumbled, and fell on my stomach.

My mentor purred in amusement. "Close enough." She helped me up and we collected our prey, thn padded back to camp. I set the prey on the fresh-kill pile. "You have permission to eat." Swiftstreak mewed, then padded over to Amberheart. I selected my robin and Swiftstreak's rabbit, two mice, and another rabbit. Struggling with the load, I stumbled to the Medicine cat den, padding over to Pearlpaw's nest. I set a mouse in her nest, and padded to Neonlight. She had been very injured, and Sparrowfeather was doubting she could return to warrior duties.

"Mother!" I called happily and Neonlight looked up.

"Look who it is! My little apprentice." She purred and licked my ear.

"I brought you a rabbit." I announced and nudged the rabbit toward her.

"How kind of you." Neonlight purred even louder, as she began to gulp down the prey. I couldn't stop staring at the moss. Her whole body was covered with moss except her head, and Sparrowfeather told me the shape she was in was too horrid for the eye.

Then I moved on to Sparrowfeather and Rainpaw. There was a rumor Rainpaw would be receiving her full medicine cat name very soon. Rainpaw was making some sort of poultice and she gave me a thankful glance when I set down the mouse. Then I delivered the rabbit to Sparrowfeather's empty nest. After feeding everyone, I padded out with my robin, spotting Tornadopaw.

"Hi!" I chirped happily.

"Hey." He smiled and me and invited me over.

I smiled back and set down my robin. "Wanna share? My first Advanced Hunting catch!"

He purred and licked my ear. "Congratulations."

I felt my pelt go hot and I gave a tiny purr myself. He leaned down to take a bite, but so did I, and our noses touched.

Neither of us pulled away.

* * *

**Awww, love maybe?**

**We haven't seen Neonlight in a while... Review plz :D**

**Later! ;3**


	15. Chapter 15

**y Here's Chapter 15!**

**Thank you Runningfur for reviewing! At least I havent lost ****_all _****my readers...**

**PS: We're in EarthClan :3**

**And they do have odd names...**

* * *

~Chapter 15~

-Kryptonitepaw's POV-

"Hey! Up, up, up!" The order filled the apprentice rock and we all rose groggily.

"Up!" Rubyheart ordered again, and as I opened my eyes I could see the faint outline of her bright ginger pelt. I rose, followed by my sister, and Whitepaw and Mysticpaw. Onyxshatter joined her friend in the apprentice rock as we all stretched and yawned.

"C'mon then!" Rubyheart chirped and led the way out into camp. She stomped right toward the Entrace Boulder, while I examined activity in camp. Snowflake was poking through the fresh-kill pile, her white tail lashing. Goldenstream and Patchtail were sunning themselves, and Quartzwhisper was greeting them on her way to the warriors rock. Obsidianpelt and Opalswirl had run off-again-and Juniperberry appeared to be searching for them.

A sudden blast of light made me shrink back. Rubyheart and Onyxshatter had apparantly opened the Entrance Boulder. We padded through, then stopped for a moment to put our paws over our ears as the boulder dropped back with a _BOOM. _"Why didn't you just lower it?" Mysticpaw grunted and shook her head, as if she could get rid of the ringing in her ears.

Rubyheart grinned. "Okay! To training! It's a race!"

At the word "training", everyone was off. I raised a massive column of rock, and jumped into the air, where another column shot up and caught me. Titaniumpaw had fixed her stormy grey eyes on the ground and had drilled down, and I guessed she was drilling under me. Mysticpaw had raised a slab of rock and was hitching a ride on it. Whitepaw was using the same technique as I. Mysticpaw arrived first, then me, then Titaniumpaw, then Whitepaw.

"Good, good! Mysticpaw gets the first prey." Rubyheart annouced, and Mysticpaw puffed out her chest in pride. Titaniumpaw rolled her eyes and I giggled. "Okay, gather 'round kits. Today we're going to learn the Blackout Storm."

Choruses of "oooh" and "ahh" rang around us, as the ginger she-cat beckoned Onyxshatter to step forward. "So, here's whatcha do. The Blackout Storm ist when you mix rocks and dust together to make a tornado. Remember, we are EarthClan, and we have control over dust and soils as well as rocks and boulders. Onyxshatter, ready?"

The mute cat nodded. Did I mention Onyxshatter had lost her ability to speak after being forced to watch gruesome tortures and deaths by her father? Anyways, Rubyheart had her paws planted on the ground and her eyes fixed on Onyxshatter. The black cats' unusual piercing yellow eyes were buring into Rubyhearts' amber ones. "It's like they're real enemies!" Mysticpaw whispered to me. Dust began to rise from the ground surrounding Rubyheart, and she started swirling her tail in a circle. The dirt followed suit, slowly forming a tornado shape. Rubyheart straightened her body, rising her head high. The rocks around her started to rise, too, mixing in with the dust tornado. Rubyheart pointed her nose firmly at Onyxshatter and the whole mix flung itself at the EarthClanner. Onyxshatter smirked-the oddest cat, smiling when your about to get knocked out-and stomped on the ground. A large slab of rock rose and planted itself in front of Onyxshatter, blocking the tornado and ruining it. Then she flung it at Rubyheart, who jumped neatly over it. Then Rubyheart averted her eyes from Onyxshatter and turned the blazing amber eyes on the rock. The other she-cat frowned, and kept her eyes firm on the slab. It seemed Rubyheart and Onyxshatter were each trying to gain control over the rock.

"WELL," I declared loudly and both the mentor's gazes looked at me as the rock fell. "Thank you oh so much for teaching us that." A few of the other aprentices snickered. Rubyheart was there in a second, cuffing me. "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!" I yelped, swatting at her. She purred in amusement.

"Show us what you got, furball."


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi! **

* * *

~Chapter 16~

-Pearlpaw's POV-

The smell of mouse eased me out of sleep. I blinked open sleepy eyes, fuzzy vision. Seeing the prey, I gulped it down, earning an amused purr from Neonlight.

"Slow down, tiger!" She mewed, smiling groggily.

"Sorry." I mumbled through the food, realizing my sloppy eating had woken her. I smiled back, trying not to stare at her moss covered body. I finished quickly, and looked around, to see Sparrowfeather padding toward us.

"Go back to sleep," she ordered and tucked moss around me, so I looked sort of like Neonlight.

"Why?" I said defiantly, glaring at the medicine cat.

"Because. Because I need to inspect Neonlight."

Neonlight looked away, and I went stiff. "Yes," I obeyed quietly and tucked my head under the warm moss. I heard shuffling, asuming the moss was being taken away from the wounded she-cat. Sparrowfeather had a murmered conversation with mother (yes, now I think of her as a mother), and replaced the moss. But she didn't tell me it was safe to look up. I heard soft padding as Sparrowfeather exited the den.

* * *

I don't remember falling asleep. But I guess I did, for I was snapped awake when there was a screech from camp. Rising quickly, I limped outside. Dragonfire was standing in camp entrance, panting with eyes wide. With a jolt, realized he was in the exact same spot Sleetpelt had been standing, with the same expression on his face. Still, I nearly fainted when he screamed, "Sparrowfeather has been murdered!"

* * *

"What!?" Blazestar spoke first. "What?!" He repeated in outrage. "How-when-why-where-who-What!?"

"Sp-Sparrow..." Rainpaw's shocked whisper could only be heard by Pearlpaw. The Clan swarmed Dragonfire, asking questions and yowling in disbelief.

"What will we do without a medicine cat?! We have Rainpaw, but none of us can name her as a full medicine cats, because we don't have the right!" Snowfleck's comment sent the Clan confused and more frantic.

"Calm down!" Blazestar barked, and all the chatter stopped. He had been sunning in Sky Tip when the news arrived, and he was already in position for a meeting. Inkspot stepped forward, beside his leader. "It is highly unfortunate that we have lost two vitally important cats in one moon-"

"It's not unfortunate! It's murder!" Someone called.

The Clan started up again, yowling in agreement.

"Now, no-" Blazestar's words were drowned by the voices, screaming and sobbing and accusing. I sighed and looked among my Clanmates. I twitched my ear in intrest as I saw Silkpaw and Tornadopaw. My sister was pressing into the tom, her eyes wide, and Tornadopaw was smoothing down her bristling fur with his tail and licking her ear gently.

"_Silence!" _I can't tell you how fast the Clan silenced themselves. Blazestar stood to his full height, seething.

"Mousebrains!" He jeered. "My Clan is full of mousebrains!"

No one dared say anything.

"Sparrowfeather has _died._" SkyClan winced at the powerful word as he continued. "Sparrowfeather has not been _murdered_." Blazestar let his fiery gaze sweep the cats before snarling, "You are dissmissed! C'mere Inkspot." The leader stalked to his den with a timid Inkspot following. A few senior warriors flew off with Dragonfire to bring back the body, and Silkpaw and Tornadopaw disappeared as well.

I padded to the medicine cat den, where Rainpaw was silently stirring a polituce, and Neonlight was watching her with saddness. I carefully slipped in my nest, staring at a small hole in the roof of the den. No. You don't go out to gather flowers and die. That's not how it works. Something is wrong.

Horribly wrong.


End file.
